


Butterflies

by sophiebowes



Category: Andrew Siwicki - Fandom, Shane Dawson - Fandom, garrett watts - Fandom, shane and friends, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Questioning Sexuality, Roadtrip, Shane Dawson - Freeform, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, andrew siwicki - Freeform, coachella, garrett watts - Freeform, gay relationship, morgan adams - Freeform, ryland adams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiebowes/pseuds/sophiebowes
Summary: Andrew Siwicki and his best friend Garrett Watts embark on a wild journey to Coachella. Along the way, they get to know each other, and themselves, even better than they ever thought they had.





	Butterflies

From a young age, Andrew Siwicki had always been a hopeless romantic. He was always searching for the right person, but it never seemed to work. He would stay up late and watch Friends and silently cry over Monica and Chandler because he wanted that. But he never could find his Monica.

Andrew had a Joey, an inseparable best friend whom he could share everything with, the person he felt the closest with. And on this particular day, Andrew was invited to go on a crazy adventure with him.

Andrew just so happened to be rewatching the episode of Friends where Monica and Chandler proposed to each other (he watched it way more often than he’d like to admit.) He was bundled up on his couch in a fluffy blanket when his phone vibrated beside him. He wiped the few tears from his face and sniffed, puffing up his chest and cleaning his throat to try and regain some of his masculinity before he answered.

“Garebear” was displayed on his phone screen, with the picture of the two of them behind it.

“Hello?” Andrew cleared his throat

“Andrew! Hey! So I have something crazy to ask you and I can’t explain much right now but would you like to go to Coachella with me and possibly meet Post Malone?” Garrett blurted out in his usual, sing-song manor.

Andrew’s head was swimming, he didn’t quite know what was going on but he knew that wherever they went, he would be with his best friend. Andrew always enjoyed the little adventures they got themselves into. Plus, it was much better than crying over the same episode of Friends for the 50th time.

So, Andrew agreed, and before he knew it, there he was. Walking out of the coffee bean, iced coffee in hand, to meet Garrett.

He adjusted his backpack strap and ran through his mental list of everything he needed while he walked to Garrett’s car. His “packing” consisted of running around his house, throwing some stuff into a backpack, almost slipping from running around in his socks, and going as fast as possible through the ever-slow L.A. traffic, so he was sure he forgot a plethora of things. But for some reason, he didn’t really mind.

Garrett made him this way; spontaneous and free-spirited. He knew that everything would be fine as long as they were together. Andrew felt extremely fortunate that he had such a good friend in his life.

For some reason, though, Andrew had been feeling butterflies in his stomach since Garrett called. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like he was in first grade again and was on the way to his first day of school. Maybe he was just nervous for what was to come. There were probably lots of nerve-wracking social situations to come his way in the becoming weekend so he just wrote it off as that. As a generally nervous person, Andrew had always been very accustomed to butterflies.

He pulled the passenger door of the Prius open and was greeted with a smiley Garrett, holding his camera.

“Andrew, hurry! There’s no time!”

This solicited a giggle from Andrew who was trying his hardest to finagle his way into the messy car.

“Andrew, get in and don’t look at my floor!”

Andrew sat comfortably in the soft, worn out passenger seat that he had sat in so many times throughout the years and awkwardly nudged the large green tea he had bought for garrett at him. Garrett’s face lit up and his face broke out in a huge smile. “Andrew you got me tea, I love you!” This warmed Andrew’s heart. He knew Garrett’s order from just about anywhere, and it made him happy to know he got it right.

After many antics, including garrett trying to find directions to the music festival by just merely typing in the name, and andrew teasing him by not turning the camera off, they finally set off on their journey to Coachella.

Garrett had prepared a playlist full of he and Andrew’s favorite songs. Every time a new one came on, Andrew couldn’t help but smile. They knew each other so well. Song after song, they would duet, almost unknowingly, as Garrett had his eyes trained on the road and Andrew gazed out his open window at the barren California mountainside, hand flowing in the breeze. Garrett knew how to harmonize, and they sang pretty beautifully together. This was something they shared that not many knew about.

About 30 or so miles into their trip, as Fire & Gold by Bea Miller faded out, they gave each other a knowing look: they needed food. Andrew quickly pulled out his phone and Yelped the nearest restaurant: a tiny diner off the side of the road. It looked dingy but they were starving and it was the best place for miles. So, when they saw it approaching in the distance, Garrett veered off the road and parked outside the neon-lit, stainless steel building.

The sound of a bell above their heads rang as they walked into the small building. The floors were black and white and the walls were covered in 60’s memorabilia. A jukebox played Elvis from the corner. Garrett’s face lit up as he looked around the restaurant. Andrew couldn’t help but smile at his sheer childlike excitement, he almost couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. They were disrupted by the hostess who approached them at the front door.

She sat them in a red, squishy booth in front of a huge picture window that overlooked the dusty California road. Andrew decided quickly what he wanted, but Garrett was always indecisive. Andrew watched him examine the menu with intent. He bit his lip and furrowed his brows as he looked over every piece of the menu. Suddenly, he looked over the top of his menu at Andrew. Andrew tried his hardest to look away but he knew Garrett had caught him. He didn’t know why he was staring at Garrett in the first place, he hoped he didn’t think he was weird.

Throughout this whole time, Andrew’s butterflies still remained. His hands were sweaty, mouth dry, And he didn’t know why. He was just at a restaurant with Garrett, what was there to be so nervous about? His thoughts were disrupted when the waiter approached their table.

“Hey guys, sorry for your wait, what can I get for you?”

The waiter was very clearly only looking at Garrett when he asked them. Actually not looking, gawking. And for some reason, this made Andrew exceedingly uncomfortable.

They both ordered and the waiter definitely paid more attention to Garrett, telling him which milkshake was his favorite, writing every piece of his order in great detail. And then with Andrew, he scratched his order down and took his menu, barely looking at him. Andrew’s blood started to boil.

“Dude, the waiter is totally flirting with you.” Andrew whispered across the table. Nodding his head to the direction of the waiter. He was standing at the counter and when he noticed Garrett looking at him, he winked.

“Ooh do you think I should get his number?” Garrett inquired, raising his eyebrows. “No, he’s being creepy. I was warning you.” Andrew buzzed. Garrett frowned, obviously puzzled by Andrew’s sudden interest in the waiter’s affections, but he brushed it off as the waiter brought them their drinks.

“Here ya go, sweetie” he said as he sat Garrett’s Sprite in front of him. Now this was just getting ridiculous.

They finished their meal, accompanied with strawberry milkshakes, while the waiter made googly eyes at Garrett. He came to their table one last time to ask how everything was, placing his hand on Garrett’s shoulder.

“Yeah we’re great, could we just get the check now please?” Andrew blurted out, followed by a look from Garrett. Andrew didn’t know why Garrett was angry, he was merely just helping his friend out. But by the bitter look on his face, he wasn’t happy.

After paying for their meal and dealing with more of the waiter’s flirtiness, they were finally back in the car, sitting in silence as Garrett pulled back on to the road, the sunset on the horizon.

Andrew hoped that Garrett didn’t think much of what had happened in the restaurant. He had been staring at him and he did get angry when the waiter was flirting with him. But he was just in a weird mood and he wanted to help his friend out.

Out of the silence, Garrett finally spoke up. “Dude, what was that?”

Andrew played dumb and pretended to not know what Garrett was talking about.

“You know what I mean, the stuff with the waiter. Why did you go off and cockblock me?” Garrett was asking in a slightly joking manor, which made Andrew feel better. But it didn’t calm down the butterflies in his stomach.

“I don’t know, he just made me feel really weird, man. I was just looking out for you.”

“I understand. I guess I was just blinded by his cuteness. You always know what’s best for me.” Garrett took his eyes off the road for a second and smiled at Andrew, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Andrew knew he hadn’t explained fully what was going on. But he honestly wasn’t even sure what was going on himself. He thought he was just helping him out, but clearly that wasn’t the only thing he was doing. All he knew was that he was full and tired and confused and his stomach still had butterflies. So he decided that maybe sleeping would make them go away, or at least make him forget about them for a while.

Just as they passed a sign that read “Redlands,CA" his eyes became heavy, and the world around him slowly faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> Chapter 2 will be out soon!


End file.
